


My Gothic Pal

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Goths were returning home after being eliminated from the race. However, Ennui felt.....different than he usual felt</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gothic Pal

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Crimson x Ennui fic I have ever written....I hope you all will love it

  It was after their elimination from the race, Crimson, Ennui and Loki were now inside a bus, getting back to their home. Crimson was resting her head on Ennui's shoulder while Ennui looked out at the dark night sky. Seeing it's Gothic beauty in the night sky. Ennui looked...upset than usual. He sighed in depression but...in a very bad and sad way. Soon, he looked down and saw his pet, Loki resting a bit on his lap.

  Ennui slowly petted Loki's fur as he slowly picked him up and looked at him directly at his black pupils eyes. "L-Loki." Ennui sighed as he pulled his wig off but left the makeup on. "Loki...my friend I was...really worried that I thought you were...gone." Ennui frown as well as sighed in a very sad depressing tone. Loki look a tab bit worried for his owner as Ennui continued. "Before I met you at Australia, I had a black kitten, his name was Toxic Mole. He was a gift from Santa during one Christmas. But one day..." Ennui eyes soon teared up a bit "He slip out the door...and he never...came back." Ennui sniffed sadly, Loki looked surprise for this was the first time he saw his owner acting all emotional and without his wig...but mostly emotional.

  "Loki...you remind me of him a bit. But I was worried you left me and Crimson during the challenge today. We stopped doing it and instead looked for you...until we learned that those...Ice Dancers took you from us." Loki nodded growling when he remember what Josee and Jacques did to him. "But Loki..." Loki looked at Ennui as he gulped and said "I...didn't want to lose you...I didn't want this to be like Toxic Mole again." Ennui now had tears streaming down his face, messing up his makeup. Crimson shook a bit and rose her head up to see Ennui looking upset.

  "Ennui?" Ennui and Loki turned to Crimson as she notice his wig was off but mostly his tears. Crimson took her wig off and ask concerned "What's wrong?"

  "N-Nothing." Ennui said

  "But you're...tearing up." Crimson looked worried about her boyfriend as she soon figured it out what was wrong with him. "Oh...it is about what happened during the challenge." Ennui sighed in defeat and nodded "Ennui, listen I know you were worried about Loki...but he's right here now...he's okay."

  "But we a-almost lost him...I didn't want to lose him at all." Ennui tears grew more and more until Crimson wiped it off and soon hugged him along with Loki rubbing his cheek. Ennui would be weird out by all this...gesture but he soon made a soft smile.

  "It's alright now Ennui...he's here and he won't leave us ever. Right Loki?" Loki nodded at Crimson

  "Thanks." Ennui smiled at Crimson as she smiled back at him but soon without anyone looking...he kissed her cheek quickly.

  "Um...thanks." Crimson said with a light blush on her cheek

  "You're welcome Crimson." Ennui held Crimson close to him as she looked weird out but smile at him.


End file.
